


My Little Princess

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fem!Sam, NSFW, Toys, fem!dean, pain play, strap ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna loves having her younger sister Samantha spread out beneath her, just begging for more of Deanna’s touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Princess

Deanna loved having her younger sister Samantha spread out beneath her. Her willowy body, shining with sweat & need, breasts heaving. De lay beside her, green eyes dark with lust as Sam let her knees fall wide open, using her body to beg for more of Deanna’s touch.

“So good for me, baby girl,” De said, fingers dancing along Sam’s body. She strummed her fingers over Sam’s clit, absentmindely playing the opening chords to Smoke on the Water as Sam moaned, loud & wanton.

“Please, De,” Sam huffed, body clenching as Deanna slid a finger inside her.

“Please what, Sammy?” Deanna said, using the nickname that Samantha always said she’d grown out of.

“Need you,” Sam begged, reaching down to hold De’s wrist in place so that her palm was a firm pressure on her mound as Deanna’s fingers thrust in & out of her.

Deanna rocked her hips forward, letting Sam feel the weight of the black rubber strap-on belted about her hips.

“Have you been a good girl?” Deanna asked. “Think you deserve to be fucked by me?” Sam nodded, head rolling over to nuzzle at De’s tits, tongue flicking out to tease the nipple.

“I’ve been good. So good. Please De,” Sam said arching her back as Deanna slid a second finger inside, stretching her open further. “Haven’t I?”

“Oh, baby girl,” Dean leaned down, licking into Sam’s open mouth & laying claim to it. Her deep alto voice was rough as she pulled away. “You’ve been fucking perfect.” Sam’s back arched in pleasure, always so happy to hear De’s praise.

“Then please… please, De. Want it. Need it.” Deanna rolled over top of the younger girl, holding up her slender frame on her forearms so that the head of her fake cock rubbed against Sam’s clit, but wouldn’t go inside her slit.

“This what you need, princess?” Deanna said, teasing. Sam’s thighs fell wide, doing her best to get Deanna’s body closer, to get the hard length where she needed it most.

“Need you, De,” Sam keened. “Always you.”

“Always, baby girl,” Deanna said, reaching down to align the slicked-up toy with Sam’s entrance. Slowly, she pushed her hips forward, listening to the wet slide & Sam’s breathy moans.

“Fuck, De!” Sam moaned, making her older sister’s hips jerk forward. Hearing Sam curse, her easy voice bending harsh around the hardness of the words was a helluva turn on.

“Hold on, princess,” Deanna said, reaching up to grab Sam’s hair at the base of her skull, pulling hard enough to make Sam’s back arch up. Deanna fucked the girl beneath her, biting red & purple bruises into the curve of Sam’s breasts until her body clenched. Sam came hard, screaming her sister’s name. Deanna kept fucking into her, shuttling the toy in and out, putting one hand down between them to rub at Sam’s sensitive mound.

“More… De, please,” Sam begged. Deanna grinned. Sam always broke first, & the older girl took pride in the fact that she could pull multiple orgasms from the other girl.

Deanna moved her fingers down to grip the base of the toy, looking for the small button. When she found it, both of them tensed & cursed. Vibrations began pulsing out of the toy, easily making Sam cum again as Deanna pushed deep inside so that the base of the toy was pressed firmly against her mound, the little knob of the toy inside the harness working at her clit.

“Let go, De,” Sam said, rolling them over & sitting up to straddle Deanna’s hips so her full body weight pushed the vibrating toy harder against De’s mound. She circled her hips, adding a twist to the sensation.

Sam knew how to make her sister lose it. She reached out and landed several light slaps on Deanna’s tits, the flesh blushing with the impact & nipples hardening. De screamed, arching off the bed as her orgasm ripped through her as Sam twisted one of her nipples, adding just the right amount of pain to the pleasure coursing through her.

As Deanna came down, gasping for breath, Sam climbed off her & turned off the vibrating toy. By the time Sam had undone the leather & buckles of the harness & removed it, Deanna was pliant & sleepy beneath her.

“Always perfect, baby girl,” De whispered as the younger girl climbed up to lay beside her. “My little princess.”

END


End file.
